


Body to body

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Body Work [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Positive, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Chubby Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Omega Castiel, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: He’d gotten back into running as soon as the doctor gave him the ok. He was nowhere near his pre-baby times or endurance but he was making progress. He’d lost some of the baby weight – though that wasn’t really the point of the thing. Personally, he didn’t mind the extra ten or fifteen pounds. Looking down at his body, he couldn’t help but smile. The lightning strike stretch marks across his sides, the scar – still shiny and pink- crossing under the swell of his abdomen, the loose skin and extra weight were all testaments to the miracle his body had created. 
He pulled his feet in, touching the soles together, and let his hips relax, his knees dropping almost to the mat. 
Over the monitor, he heard Dean start to sing. His voice was low and deep and Castiel could imagine the feel of it rumbling through his chest. 
-----Domestic post-baby Destiel smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I did on Tumblr for [Moontourist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moontourist). We both wanted more body positive chubby fics. 
> 
> This is a loose ABO-verse. In my head, they can tell each others secondary gender and strong emotions by smell, they have heats/ruts, and they mate. The more animalistic instincts only come out during a heat/rut.

Cas finished drying off and let his towel drop to the bathroom tile. He stepped into the bedroom, grabbing his yoga mat from where it was rolled and balanced against the dresser, and spreading it out on the floor. He didn’t bother with clothes; between the hot shower and the heated air steadily drifting out of the vents, he would be fine without them. He dropped gracefully to the mat and took a few breaths to center himself. He stretched, lifting his arms above his head and letting his body lean to one side. 

From the nightstand he heard the crackle of the baby monitor and his mates familiar voice as he stepped into the nursery. 

“Alright buddy, time for bed. Bottle, _check_. Bath, _check_. Pajamas, _check_.” He heard the shuffling of feet and the distinctive creak of the old rocking chair as Dean settled into it. Cas could picture the scene in his mind; Dean with his chin down watching the baby curled up against his chest, one arm protectively hugging him close. 

Charles Samuel Winchester was almost seven months old now. He had bright green eyes and dusty hair that the doctor said might get darker with age. Every time Cas looked at him, he was filled with awe. He still couldn’t believe that this tiny creature, this being who would one day grow up to live and love and make a difference in the world, had been created by the two of them!

The pull on his muscles felt good as he shifted from one stretch to the next. He flexed his calves, pointing his toes and then pulling them back towards himself. He was finally able to reach them again and grinned at the simple accomplishment. 

He’d gotten back into running as soon as the doctor gave him the ok. He was nowhere near his pre-baby times or endurance but he was making progress. He’d lost some of the baby weight – though that wasn’t really the point of the thing. Personally, he didn’t mind the extra ten or fifteen pounds. Looking down at his body, he couldn’t help but smile. The lightning strike stretch marks across his sides, the scar – still shiny and pink- crossing under the swell of his abdomen, the loose skin and extra weight were all testaments to the miracle his body had created. 

He pulled his feet in, touching the soles together, and let his hips relax, his knees dropping almost to the mat. 

Over the monitor, he heard Dean start to sing. His voice was low and deep and Castiel could imagine the feel of it rumbling through his chest. 

“ _Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama anyway you feel, heeey hey mama rock me._ ”

He grinned at the song choice and closed his eyes, letting the sound wash over him as he continued his routine. He turned, propping up one knee and twisting his torso against it. He felt the stretch in his lower back and groaned at the soft burning in the muscle. 

“ _And I gotta get a move on before the sun, I hear my baby calling my name, and I know that she’s the only one.”_

Dean continued to sing, making his way through the chorus again before Cas heard the rocking chair squeak as Dean stood to put the baby in his crib. He heard his mates murmured goodnights and felt a little thrill of anticipation climb up his spine. 

A few moments later the bedroom door swished open behind him and Dean’s scent wafted into the room; leather and woodsmoke, tinged now with something sweet and spicy – the mix of them both. He pretended not to notice as he smoothly stood and bent at the waist, reaching for his toes. He smirked when he heard Dean’s quick inhale. The door clicked shut. 

“Did you have a good shower, sweetheart?” Dean asked. 

Cas could feel the heat of him as he moved closer; could smell the deepening of his scent. He stood, stretching his arms over his head again once before turning to face his mate. 

Dean was only two steps away at the edge of the mat. His eyes trailed down Cas’ body, the affection and desire in them was obvious. 

“It was wonderful – hot and relaxing. Thank you for taking care of his bedtime stuff.” He said. He stepped closer, still not touching, and watched as Dean’s whole body swayed towards him. 

“No problem, Cas. You don’t have to thank me for that.” He said. Rough palms gripped his sides and sent a zing of want through him as Dean pulled him in close. Dean’s body was warm and strong against his. He could feel the half hard insistence of him through his pajama pants. His own body reacted to Dean’s presence; slick beginning to wet his backside. “I like the new yoga outfit.” A cheeky grin crossed his face and Cas couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up. 

“I thought you might.” 

Dean’s eyes were as green as always; darker than Charlies but with the same spark in them. He ran his fingertips down Dean’s cheek, feeling the scratch of stubble against them, before leaning in to press their lips together. The kiss was slow and deliberate, with none of the hurried rushing of their early years together. He no longer felt the uncertainty of youth. Cas was secure in their relationship, secure in the fact that another opportunity would always present itself, secure in the fact that they had the time necessary to savor one another. 

Dean groaned into his mouth, his fingers digging into Cas’ sides and still pulling him closer. He slotted a thigh between Cas’ and let the soft material of his pants rub against Cas’ half hard cock. Cas moaned into the kiss, mimicking Dean’s action and grinding down against his thigh. 

“Bed, Dean. I want you to fuck me.” He said between kisses. Heat simmered low in his belly and he felt slick just beginning to drip down the inside of his thigh. 

Dean groaned again at the words before stopping to wrap his arms under Cas’ ass and lift him from the ground. Cas laughed, playfully smacking his palms against Dean’s shoulder as he was jostled and carried over to the bed. Dean dropped him on the mattress, a soft chuckle coming from him as well even as he panted harshly. 

“Ok, I might officially be too old for that.” He said with a grin. 

“Never.” Cas said, laying back and letting his knees fall open. “Big, strong alpha.”

Dean growled low in his throat as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and slipped out of his pants. He climbed on the bed, crawling forward only far enough to nestle between Cas’ legs. He breathed deeply and Cas could see his eyes darken before he leaned forward and licked a stripe up the inside of Cas’ leg – tracing his slick back to the source. Cas gasped at the first touch of Dean’s tongue and then moaned as he clawed his fingers in the sheets. 

“Damn, Cas. I’ll never get enough of you.” Dean said before diving back in, his mouth hot and insistent on his thighs and at the very core of him. 

“Dean,” he groaned, both wanting his mate to stop and to never stop.

“I got you, baby. I got you.” He said as he slid two fingers into the tight heat of Cas’ body. 

Cas groaned then, clenching at the sudden intrusion before relaxing into it. He had always loved Dean’s fingers; they were the perfect size and shape for him – thick and just long enough. Said fingers were doing wonders inside of him now, three of them pushing and pulling at his rim, spreading him wider. His hips rocked shallowly, chasing the feeling.

Dean was back to sucking bruises onto his thighs. The tiny pulses of pain soothed by his mouth and tongue making Cas squirm. His cock was hard now; curved and leaking on his belly, throbbing along with the rest of him. 

“ _Dean_ ,” he said again, pleading this time. 

Green eyes flashed up at him and then Dean was moving, crawling up his body, dropping kisses along the way. He kissed the head of Cas’ cock, making it twitch and making Cas’ hips buck up. He mouthed along his scar and kissed each of his stretch marks before laying a trail up his sternum. Cas shivered, goosebumps breaking out across his flesh. The whole time, Dean’s hand kept moving, his clever fingers just barely brushing against Castiel’s prostate and making him jump and moan. When he finally reached his mouth, Castiel lunged at him, pulling him down and kissing him until they were both breathless. 

“Inside, Dean. Now.” He demanded and Dean laughed, the soft exhale of his breath against Cas’ cheek. 

“Ok. Ok.” He said. 

Castiel felt empty as soon as he removed his fingers but it only lasted a moment before Dean was pressing inside. Hot, hard, and always so big; even with all the preparation, Cas still felt the stretch. He groaned, tucking his face into Dean’s neck and nipping at the tendons there. 

“God, Dean.” He said. He squeezed his thighs to pull Dean in closer and Dean grunted as his cock pushed deeper inside. 

He started a rhythm, rocking his hips as he thrust in and out of Cas’ body. Cas’ heels settled on his lower back, his thighs squeezing in time with his thrusts, pulling him in over and over. He kissed along Dean’s jaw, sloppy kisses punctuated by punched out grunts and moans. His hands grabbed at Dean’s shoulders and at the back of his neck; He was always greedy for more of him. 

“Fuck Cas, so hot baby. God you feel so good.” Dean panted next to his ear. Cas preened a little, arching his back and crying out when Dean’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

Dean growled softly, repeating the motion and sending little electric jolts of feeling up Cas’ spine. The warmth in his belly blazed as Dean mouthed at his mating bite, something that never failed to get a rise out of them both. He panted and writhed, pinned under the glorious weight of Dean’s body. 

Dean kissed him again, this time all tongue and teeth. He dropped his arms, looping them under Cas’ knees and plunging in deeper as he slowed his thrusts. Cas whined even as his eyes rolled back, his eyelids fluttering shut. His legs trembled, his whole body quaking with the overwhelming feeling of Dean moving inside him. 

“Beautiful, Cas. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dean said. He thrusts picked up again and one hand found Cas’ cock. Cas keened as Dean stroked him, long and slow – a stark contrast to the movement of his hips. 

Cas was close. He could feel the heat coiling up his spine and fanning out to his limbs. He groaned again, panting harshly. Dean noticed - Dean _always_ noticed – and sped up, nailing Cas’ prostate over and over. There were sparks behind his eyelids. 

When he came, Cas’ whole body tensed, his fingers biting into Dean’s shoulders as he groaned long and low, his release hot on Dean’s fist and his stomach. Dean’s hips stuttered, a gasp falling from his lips. He doubled his efforts, fucking into Cas’ willing body – slack and relaxed under him. 

“Come on, alpha.” Cas said once he regained his senses, “give it to me.”

That was all it took. 

Dean snapped. He pressed in deep as he came, the warmth of him flooding Cas’ body, Cas’ name a choked sob in his throat. He collapsed forward onto Cas’ chest and Cas ran soothing fingers through his hair. After a moment, he rolled to the side but stayed pressed against his mate. 

“You might need another shower.” Dean said, mumbling against Cas’ collarbone. Cas laughed. 

“Just a washcloth will do.” He said as he leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead sweetly. “I like having your scent all over me.” He finished in a whisper. 

Dean growled again, a deep rumble that Cas could feel against his side. “One of these days, you’re gonna kill me.” He said as he lifted his head. 

He leaned up, angling for Cas’ lips but just then the baby monitor crackled to life. A sharp wail broke the quiet of the room and Cas tensed automatically. Dean kissed him anyway, soft and chaste before rolling over and slipping out of bed. 

“You get a washcloth. I’ll get mr. grumpypants.” He said as he bent to tug on his pajama bottoms. 

Cas smiled at him; his mate - a deep flush still radiating down his chest, his hair unruly, and a look in his eye like he wouldn’t trade his life for anything in the world. Cas knew that look; he could relate.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Song in the fic is Wagon Wheel, originally by Darius Rucker but also sung by Jason Manns, Jensen Ackles, Rob Benedict, and Richard Speight jr [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2zvbHDtwXA) (also on Jason Manns - Covers with Friends)


End file.
